1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting cylinder for crosscutting a printing material web in a rotary press, the cutting cylinder being mounted so that it can rotate and be driven, and being provided with cutting blades on its circumference.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to print printing material webs in a rotary press and subsequently feed them to a folder where they are separated into sections having a predetermined length by a crosscutting cylinder. These sections are called signatures. It is also possible to combine a plurality of printing material webs to form a paper stream and to cut them together with the crosscutting cylinder. Two cutting knives are generally arranged on the circumference of the crosscutting cylinder.
Crosscutting cylinders having three knives on their circumference are also known in the case of illustration printing presses. However, it is not possible to perform what is referred to as a short/long cut using cutting cylinders of this type, that is to say it is not possible for signatures having alternately different section lengths to be produced. Gathered production is therefore not possible using these cutting cylinders, because the inner signature protrudes beyond the outer signature after folding.